


Melancholy of Angel Dust

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Sexual Assault, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: The unthinkable has happened to Angel Dust.Having experienced his first taste of rape, his once energetic personality has been washed over with regret and depression. Alastor intends to fix that, and pick Angel back to his feet again.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Prologue

Angel Dust woke with a startle, his memory very fuzzy on the events that transpired before this point. Last he remembered, he was making his way back to the hotel after yet another satisfied customer. He blinked his eyes a few times before realizing he was blinded. He tried to get a feel for what was covering his eyes, but when he tried to pull his limbs up, they wouldn't budge. He discovered that all 6 of his arms were bound in one way or another. His top arms were tightly tied by rope to a long metal pole, keeping them sticking straight, while the lower arms were secured flat against each other behind his back in rope. His last pair of arms, which he usually kept retracted, were bound under a web of more rope, locking them in a similar way that a straitjacket would.

He struggled against the restraints, only to find out that his legs, too, were bound in a frogtie by the same ropes. From his thrashing around, he noticed a metal collar locked around his neck, leading to a chain leash attached to the wall. He couldn't even cry out for help, as his maw was forced open by a large red harness ballgag. Normally he would be aroused at this position he was in, but the feeling of the cold hard floor, and the smell of grime indicated otherwise.

It was then that he heard echoes of footsteps, causing him to tremble in fear. The metallic clanking of the approaching figure sounding ever so ominous, sending a chill down his spine. He whimpered softly into his gag, the intense musk of the stranger growing stronger as he got closer. Suddenly the footsteps ceased, and was replaced by the sound of rummaging and clanking metal. Without warning, an intense electrical shock shot from his neck through his body, making him squirm and whine in pain.

The captor chuckled at his boyish whining. The shock had lasted for half a minute, with him shivering on the ground in the aftermath. He heard footsteps again for a brief moment, then felt a sharp pinch at the nape of his neck as he was forced down onto his chest. With the captor’s full body weight resting on top of his torso, he found it near impossible to push himself back up. He heard the stretching of leather, and then with a sudden whack, felt a very sharp pain slash across his ass cheeks. His pleas went ignored as the assailant continued, the tool he could only guess was a bullwhip, striking him in numerous, more sensitive areas.

This went on for what felt like 5 minutes, his body now sporting red stripes, some of which turned into open wounds dripping blood, his clothes tattered and torn slightly from the heavy bullwhip. He then felt a hand grip his shoulders, the assailant quick to tear his blazer straight in half, exposing his snow white chest. The next to be torn off was his skimpy skirt, and then the panties underneath. Feeling utterly naked, a dragging of metal against concrete was heard. He gulped hard, desperately hoping that it was not a branding iron.

His fears were realized when he felt an unbelievably painful searing right on his rump, burning off the fur and skin, leaving nothing but pure muscle in the shape of a heart. It started to bleed, oozing into the already spilled blood from the violent whipping. He whined in despair at the pain, feeling like his body was growing numb from it. More rummaging through tools were heard, and he shivered at the thought of what they would do to him next.

He felt a strong tug at his chain leash, pulling his neck far back. An audible click was heard, and he felt cold metal placed over his cock. He squirmed against it, but the assailant far overpowered him, he cried for them to stop, but the gag kept him muffled. The blindfold came off, giving Angel a good look at his kidnapper. Unfortunately it was far too dark in this cold room for him to make an accurate description of him, but he saw that he was a towering beast.

A swift backhand knocked him across the floor, his left eye now swollen shut. His other hand slammed his skull into the hard concrete. He looked up with desperate eyes, now turned into tiny pupils as he saw the assailant’s massive girth. He attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was futile, and he only ended up wasting what little energy he possessed. The captor harshly spread his legs. No amount of preparation could overcome what happened next.

This towering beast instantly slammed directly into his rectum, being dangerously close to rupturing an organ or two. At this point, Angel was openly crying. He had experienced some really tough shit in the past, but this was on a whole new level. The thought of being raped by someone hadn’t crossed his mind up until now, his insides being destroyed by the massive throbbing member forcibly thrusted into him in such an aggressive, almost animalistic manner.

The demon’s rough fucking continued to speed up, Angel was practically screaming at this point. He wished this were a nightmare, and that he would wake up in his bed when it was all over. He wanted anything to escape this hell he was experiencing. He thought he knew pain, but this was far too much for him to bear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the monster ejaculated into his rectum. His stomach bulged noticeably from the mass of the dick, which slid back out, leaving a small pool of cum dripping from his gaping asshole. He thought it was over, feeling the gag unclip from behind him as it dropped to the floor.

“P-please… please l-let me g-go… I-” He begged for freedom, but he hadn’t finished his sentence before the large penis was jammed into his open jaw, nearly breaking it in the process. Eyes wide and pleading, he harshly gagged on the massive member while it thrusted with the same dominating forcefulness, with the tip hitting the back of his throat with every ounce of lust. His face turning red from lack of oxygen, eyes rolling up behind and tears still flowing. He truly thought he was going to die again.

He choked hard on yet another load of semen as he was forced to take all of it down his throat. With one quick motion, the throbbing dick was pulled out, Angel coughing up more cum mixed with a slight tinge of blood. Lying on the hard concrete floor, utterly defeated and helpless, all he wanted was for somebody, anybody, to save him from this living nightmare.

Angel had been gagged and blindfolded again as the assailant left him there to wallow in his own despair. Just 2 hours later, he felt a hand fiddle to behind his head, undoing the blindfold and gag. Angel looked up, it was Alastor. He fiddled with his restraints, getting all of his limbs loose, the cock cage hitting the floor with a clang. In an instant, Angel dove into his arms, sobbing heavily into his crimson tuxedo. Alastor, feeling a sense of pity and compassion, hugged him tightly, picking him up in his arms and carrying him out of the dungeon.


	2. Road to Recovery

_ Slut… whore…  _ The words that once brought him joy, now only felt like a bad taste in his mouth. His legs wobbled when walking, two of his arms held over Alastor’s shoulder, and his right arm clutching his sore chest. Angel’s cheeks were still soggy from the tears he shed. His mind could not stop thinking about the torture he endured, tears threatening to reappear as they approached the hotel.

Husk was behind the bar cleaning wine glasses, with Charlie sitting on one end. She tapped her fingers on the counter, looking a bit worried. She spoke up. “It’s been 2 and a half hours, they should be back by now.” Without looking up, Husk sighed. “Well who’s been keeping track? He probably caught a last minute customer.”

Without much warning, the main hotel doors burst open, quite literally off its hinges. Charlie and Husk shuddered slightly as a very intense sensation filled the air around them, Alastor was not happy. A very stern look painted his face, almost emotionless, with Angel weakly hanging onto his side. They silently walked past the bar with not a glance, making their way to the living quarters. The two patrons sat there in shock, unsure of what to say.

Having just entered Angel’s room, Alastor gently laid him onto his bed before making his way to the bathroom, grabbing a medical kit, and bring it back. Angel sniffed softly, trying to suck up his tears as the radio demon opened the case, quickly placing a bandage roll on the mattress, a rag in his other hand. He quickly unrolled the gauze and began wrapping it around the exposed muscle on his thigh, eliciting a hiss from Angel.

3 layers of gauze wrapping later, he went to patching his other wounds, analyzing Angel’s broken wrist from where the impact of landing after the attack had hit, and wrapped it tightly. He then dipped the rag in the alcohol, making sure that it was damp enough before raising it up to his swollen eye. “Hold still.” Alastor cooed, causing Angel to wince from the contact.

Angel had never seen this side of Alastor before, all parental and caring. He seemed much more mellow than his usual sadistic self. His smile, which might seem unsettling to the normal man, made Angel feel warm inside. His eyes fixated on his complexion, barely noticing the pain of his wrist being placed into a makeshift cloth cast around his neck. The radio demon had already discarded his tattered gloves and what remained of his blazer, untying the filthy bow from his collar.

Alastor got up and headed back to the kitchen, and within a few minutes, returned with a tray with a small plate of Manicotti Italian casserole and a mug of hot chocolate. Angel had scarfed the food down sloppily, his face looking a bit flustered with reddened cheeks. He then took the mug in two hands, carefully taking a quick sip, the warm beverage making him blush a little harder. A hand pressed against his forehead for a brief moment, Alastor making sure he didn’t have a fever.

There was a moment of silence before Angel broke the ice. “Nobody has ever been so kind to me, neither in life nor death…” He looked down in shame as if he was hiding something. The radio demon pressed on. “How so?” Angel placed the mug down, making eye contact with Alastor. “You’ve got to promise not to tell anyone about this, okay?” That only made him more worried about his well being, but he obliged with a simple nod.

Angel took a deep breath and began explaining. “Truth is… this isn’t the first time I was raped… You see, my family… they were all in the mob. I didn’t like it one bit, and I had a feeling it would spell disaster for me.” He dropped eye contact, reminiscing on some bad times. “I was right. A rival of my dad’s, ordered to take me hostage, to try to get to his fortune. When they didn’t get a response in time, they… abused me… they would drown me to try to get the information out of me, but I knew nothing. I was kept in their ugly building for what seemed like months. The only reason I even survived, was due to a police raid of their headquarters.”

He seemed to get more uneasy the longer the story went on. “I snuck out in the midst of the confusion. When I got home, I saw the envelope with the ransom note, untouched and unread. My father didn’t even care to read it. Needless to say, I was devastated. The feeling of being disowned must’ve been traumatic, but the fact that he didn’t even show an attempt at telling me…”

Alastor interrupted. “...drove you to suicide?” Angel was now shedding tears again. It should’ve been obvious, given his namesake. The radio demon stared at the abused spider, taking in the tragic tale of his death. Not once did he think of the circumstances. He regretted not being there when it happened. He thought that if he were to start his life over, he’d move to New York, just so he could be with him.

After a few moments, he spoke up. “Well… if it makes you feel any better…” He sighed and thought to himself, blushing mid sentence. “...I can suck your dick…” Angel was a little surprised to hear that from Alastor of all demons. “No...no you don’t need to-” Suddenly the radio demon placed himself right in front of his crotch. “But, I insist…”

He was not in a position to argue. Alastor then examined his cock. It was a tad bit bruised, possibly from being forced into such a tiny cage. He began massaging it softly, rubbing away the sores while also getting it hard, with Angel moaning quietly. A little dab of lotion helped the healing process. The spider’s tongue stuck out slightly from the attention his cock was getting, which was now at full mast.

Then Alastor leaned forward, pressing his tongue at the tip, making Angel all the more nervous. “L-look, I-I don’t wanna force you to do this-” He felt a finger over his lips. The radio demon was very persistent, quietly lipping his length. His tongue swirled around the girth, while also gently lapping at his balls as Angel bit his lip a little. “Ngh… y-you’re such a tease, Alastor…”

He smirked in response, then took his cock right down to the base, gently sucking on it. Angel moaned more audibly, tightly gripping the sheets with his undamaged hand, the other two leaning back to grip the headboard. Alastor then became more forceful with asserting his dominance, making sure that no part of his dick went untouched, his hands softly squeezing his balls like a pair of dog toys. Angel felt a sudden stiffness in his legs, realizing in that instant what he was doing. “A-Al… I-I’m g-gonna…” His femboyish moans reached their peak, his load shooting straight down Alastor’s throat, the radio demon making a show of getting every drop, licking the leftovers from his fur.

His energy now spent, Angel slumped down on the bed, his arms resting on the pillows behind him. Alastor then sat next to him on the bed, holding him close, Angel’s cheeks brushing against his chest where he can hear his calming heartbeat. He laid there, resting in the radio demon’s warm embrace before sleep overtook them.


	3. Foot Care

Angel awoke to the smell of eggs frying, he propped himself up on the bed, nearly forgetting that he’s still injured and wouldn’t be able to walk in his current condition. He was partially redressed, wearing a pair of boxers and a black tank top. Frankly, he was thankful he terminated his contract with Valentino so that he wouldn’t call him out of nowhere, but then again, he grew suspicious that Val had arranged to have him tortured for disobedience.

Aside from that, it hurt his chest just sitting up in bed. He figured he’d wait until Alastor got back from whatever he was doing. He grabbed his phone, a brand new Motorola RAZR, and began texting Cherri of his condition.

>Angel_Dust: Hey Cherri, I won’t be able to accompany you today.

>Cherri: What’s the happs?

>Angel_Dust: I’m not in the best condition. I wouldn’t be able to walk for a little while.

>Cherri: Well okay, just shoot me a text if you need anything, I’ll be over real quick.

Satisfied, he shut his phone, put it on the nightstand, and sighed. That’s when Alastor came into his room, carrying breakfast for him. He set it on the desk nearby, then turned to the injured spider. He checked his wounds, replacing old bandage on the deeper wounds. Angel tried to get more comfortable so that his ass didn’t hurt as much.

His broken arm had been put into a more sturdy cast. Angel also noticed that Alastor took the liberty of removing his boots, presumably to make him more comfortable. The deer demon took mental note of how Angel’s feet looked, they were surprisingly smooth. The claws and form, not to mention the soles, were something that Alastor took a liking to.

Alastor snapped out of his gaze, handing the plate over to Angel for him to eat off of. He took his time eating his eggs and bacon, Alastor reassured him that he didn’t use Fat Nuggets for food. Once finished, he took a sip of his orange juice, surprised to notice his caretaker taking special notice of his feet, which he felt a tad bit uncomfortable about.

“Al-Alastor, what are you-” The radio demon softly slid his claws up and down his soles, gently brushing the fur around it. He then leaned forward and rubbed them against his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin against his own. Angel found this surprisingly comforting. He sighed and laid back, letting Alastor play with his toes.

His hands trailed up his surprisingly sexy looking legs, causing Angel to blush. Without thinking, Angel clutched his legs, trapping Alastor in his grasp and forcing him into his groin, Alastor not minding at all as pulled down his shorts and licked at his anus. His hands going back to stimulating his spider feet, he takes a few licks of his cock and balls, causing Angel to moan softly.

Suddenly Alastor shifted position, making a full 180 as he angled himself over his boyfriend’s mouth. Before Angel could protest, he felt the long shaft penetrate his jaw, hitting the back of his throat. He relentlessly pounded into his mouth while Angel choked and gagged on the girth. His throat bulged every time he thrusted, saliva coating the length. Angel found it very difficult to breathe, gripping the bedsheets with his uninjured hands.

Angel tried to tell himself that it was fine, since he was with his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but feel worried as he was getting flashbacks to when he was captured and raped. Alastor noticed this, and went back to teasing his spider feet to calm him. After a few more thrusts, he released his load down his throat, only holding his dick in for a few moments before pulling out.

With cum flooding from his mouth, Angel took his time swallowing all of it and licking up the remains. This was not something he expected to do when he woke up today. He lay back on the bed, exhausted from the surprise deepthroat. Angel figured he go back to sleep, it’s not like he would be able to stand up right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to draw this out, but I may do it in the future and add it to this and future chapters.


End file.
